Self-service terminals can vary from application to application. For example, an automated teller machine can have a different user interface than an airline check-in terminal. Self-service terminals can also vary from region to region, depending on local regulations or preferences.
It can be burdensome keeping multiple sets of parts in inventory to service the differently-configured self-service terminals. It can also be confusing for a user, who is accustomed to a particular user interface, to operate a self-service terminal having a different user interface.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the inventive subject matter in any manner.